A New Pillow For Vala
by childofspacegypsy1
Summary: Conclusion to- A Pillow Named Daniel.


**A New Pillow for Vala**

**Childofspacegypsy1**

Conclusion to feather prompt- A Pillow Named Daniel.

**xxxxxx**

He was an idiot. A big, stupid…ignorant…_blind_…IDIOT.

Vala sniffed again, and then let out a frustrated groan when she saw the damage she had done to her favorite pen. _Great, from pillows to pens. What next…shall I start shredding my clothes!?_

"You aren't getting a cold are you? You've been sniffling a lot." Daniel glanced across the table, a worried crease marring his forehead.

"Hhmpf." Vala popped up, storming towards the door before wheeling about and marching up to Daniel. Throwing the demolished pen onto the tablet he had been studying, she spoke to him through gritted teeth, "You owe me another pen! Come to think of it you owe me a whole box of pens!"

Spinning around so fast she almost went too far, she had to adjust her direction before storming out into the hall, agitated mutterings floating back to Daniel.

_Pillow? Was she mumbling about a pillow?_

xxxxxx

Later that evening, after spending the rest of the afternoon wandering from Sam's lab, to Mitchell's office, to Teal'c's quarters, Vala slowly approached her room feeling lost and dejected. Apparently, ever since Daniel had stopped kicking her out of his office the rest of the team had gotten un-used to her high energy presence for long periods.

What was she going to do now? She couldn't continue to drive her friends to distraction. And Daniel, well, at first Vala had thought that he was starting to understand and accept her for who she really was. Now she realized he had just absorbed her presence like the rest of his clutter.

Realizing she was at her door, Vala slid the card through its slot and entered. Two steps in Vala catapulted forward and hit the floor with a smack. Rolling over she eyed her attacker with deadly intent. Considering the box with mistrust, she crawled closer. There were no markings, no labels, just a medium sized brown box.

After the day she had, she almost left it where it was, turning her back on it with a toss of her hair. But her natural curiosity won out.

Pulling the tape off, she slowly opened the box. Not immediately seeing any contents, Vala leaned over to peer into the dark insides.

All she found was a small rectangular box that turned out to be a 110 ct supply of her favorite pens. Wondering why that disappointed her, she almost didn't see the picture under the pen box with a small typed message taped to the front.

Picking up the photo she removed the note and studied the picture. It was a pillow, on a bed. Odd. She tossed it down and read the note. 'Replaced pillow as well, stop by to try it out.'

_What? Who?_ Retrieving the picture she gave it her full attention, studied it, looking for clues.

Gasping, Vala slapped her head. She knew those sheets, unfortunately not as intimately as she'd like to, but she knew what bed they were on, and she knew where to find it.

xxxxxx

He must have heard the pounding of her boots coming down the hall, because Daniel opened his door just as she slid to a stop in front of it.

Standing back and holding the door open, he watched as she edged around him to stand by the bed.

Picking up the pillow she wrapped her arms around it and buried her face into the fluffy softness, inhaling deeply. Looking up over the top of the pillow, she eyed Daniel. He stood, hands in pockets, watching her.

Still embracing the pillow, Vala edged back to the door, "I accept."

Prize safely in hand, she slowly pivoted forwards, turning the knob, confident in her escape with the treasure- a Daniel scented pillow - she was suddenly swept up from behind. She found herself lifted off the ground, back pressed firmly against a warm hard chest. Her arms around the pillow, his arms around her and the pillow.

With Vala still in his arms, Daniel turned and walked back to deposit her onto his bed. "You were just going to leave? Just like that?"

Unsure how to interpret the baffled expression on his face, she nodded, staring wide eyed up at him.

"So, no questions, no innuendo, no suggestive remarks?" Daniel looked truly upset and Vala was becoming more and more confused. "No attempts to seduce me…unless you no longer want to, or never did…Did I misinterpret everything?" Daniel looked down at her as if she held all the answers to all the questions he could ever want to know.

Realizing she had been the one to misinterpret this entire bizarre scene, Vala came to her knees, grabbed him by the belt of his pants and pulled him down to the bed with her. "Well why didn't you say so darling?"

"I thought I just did."


End file.
